What Kingdom is This?
What Kingdom is This? is crossover episode of Powerpuff Girls and Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. Plot Ice Queen throws Fionna into a portal and she ends up in none other than Townsville. What will the girls do? -cowritten with a friend- Transcript Fionna was just finishing up a heated battle with the Ice Queen. She began forming an ice block in her hands, but Fionna was quick on her feet and moved out of the right before it hit her. "Take that!" she swung her sword in Ice Queen's direction. "Fionna, watch out!" Cake yelled. "Huh?" Fionna flipped around only to see the Ice Queen had dodged her attack and was coming right up behind her. "'This is the last time you ice-block me, tomboy!" Ice Queen bellowed. Flashing blue and white lights emitted from her hands as she zapped the ground, a portal forming. She grabbed Fionna by the shoulders and shoved her. "Ta-ta!" "Fionna!" Cake stretched to meet her, but it was too late. "Ahhhh!" Fionna shouted as she stumbled into the portal. She could faintly hear the Ice Queen cackling, "Finally! Some babes for me!" Fionna stretched her arms and legs out, trying to find a dent or an opening in the blue walls of the portal. Her fingers scratched for a grip but she found nothing, just more open matter. "Ugh!" she grunted. Slowly, the walls of the portal faded into rays of blinding white lights. Fionna squinted her eyes and covered her face with her hand. She felt herself falling down and braced herself for impact. "Ow.." Fionna frowned as she rubbed her head and sat up. She opened her eyes and saw that she had created a crater where she had fallen fell. Immediately, she stood up and bore her sword, circling the premises. "This is weird.." she said as she climbed out of the hole. She surveyed the area. Where am I… Fionna asked herself as she walked around the town. A few people started emerging from their hiding spots, apparently because of her arrival. "Who is she?" "What do we do?" "Someone call the girls!" Meanwhile … "Ms. Bellum!" The secretary sighed as she pressed the intercom. "Yes, Mayor?" She waited a second, listening to him chewing on something. "Mayor, put down the pickle and tell me what's wrong." "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Bellum." The Mayor twisted his pickle jar closed and leaned against his desk. "Get the Powerpuff Girls on the phone! There's a disturbance of some kind downtown!" Sara Bellum sighed and look out of her wide window, checking to make sure the Mayor wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, there was a large crowd surrounding someone … or something. There was a large blue hole in the sky, sparks flying out every now and then. She stood up quickly and made her way to the Powerpuff Hotline. "A little pink, a dash of blue, a smidge of green… Perfect!" Bubbles held up her drawing and smiled down at it, admiring her work. It was a picture of her and her sister's, Blossom to her left and Buttercup to her right. She rose up off of the ground and floated downstairs to where the green puff was watching wrestling and the pink puff was reading. "Look what I made, guys!" Buttercup grumbled something incoherent, all her attention on the t.v while Blossom glanced at the drawing and smiled. "It's pretty, Bubbles!" Bubbles smiled at her leader and stuck her tongue out at Buttercup who rolled her eyes in response. BERR BERR BERR! Blossom dropped her book and was at the hotline in a flash. "Yes? A disturbance downtown? We're on it!" She slammed the phone back on the receiver and nodded to her sisters. "Let's move out, girls!" Green, pink and blue lights flashed in the house before 3 holes were formed in the ceiling, plaster falling to the ground. They were downtown in a matter of seconds and Blossom stopped to check the scene in front of her: a blue, crazy looking circle spinning in the sky, a large crowd of townspeople in a circle, screaming and pointing, and a girl in the middle of the chaos, a bunny-eared hat on her head with blonde hair blowing in her confused face. "I say we go in there and beat the fuzz out of her!" Suggested Buttercup, smashing her hand-stubs together. Bubbles shook her head in disagreement. "She has bunny ears! She can't possibly be evil!" "Shut up, Bubbles. You think everyone is nice." "Nuh-uh!" "Uh-huh!" "Nuh-uh!" "Uh-huh!" "Nuh-uh!" "Uh —" "QUIET!" Blossom shouted, causing her sisters to shut their mouths immediately. "We're going to fly up to her, ask her what she wants and where she's from. Then, we'll decide if she's friend or foe. Okay, girls?" Bubbles nodded eagerly while Buttercup muttered something about everyone being big wusses and how she should be in charge. The puffs flew down to where the strange girl was, Blossom in the lead. "Who are you and what are you doing in our town?" The leader spoke with authority. "Huh? I don't even know where I am, dude." "Just answer the question already!" Buttercup cut in impatiently. "My name is Fionna," She called up. "Hey, can you guys come down? It's really annoying shouting up to you." The girls cautiously floated a safe distance down to Fionna. Bubbles eyed her uneasily and squeaked, "She has a sword." "Well, Fionna. Mind telling us where you're from? And why you have a sword?" Buttercup interrogated, her hands folded over her chest. "Uh, this thing? It's for protection of course." Fionna answered, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Protection from what?" Blossom quizzed. "And where are you from?" She grew impatient. "I'm not buying her story for a sec, Blossom. I say we pummel her and get it over with." Buttercup was glaring hard at the intruder. Bubbles hid her eyes behind her hands, not wanting to believe that the blonde with bunny ears could possibly be evil. "Are you evil?" She squeaked, making the other blonde turn around. "Evil? Heck no!" Fionna chuckled and pushed her hair out of her face. "You seem nice. Can you tell me what kingdom this is?" "Kingdom?" Blossom asked, her eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?" "What do you mean? I come from the land of Aaa. I live near the Candy Kingdom. Is this like, a city kingdom?" "No, dummy, this is Townsville." Buttercup scowled, not buying this whole confused act. "And I don't believe that you don't who we are. Everyone knows the Powerpuff Girls!" Blossom narrowed her eyes and she looked around once again. Her eyes flickered to the giant blue circle in the sky and she stared at it for a while. While Buttercup and the other girl were arguing, she flew up to get a closer look. Her eyes lit up and everything in her head connected. "A portal! It's a portal!" Fionna rolled her eyes. "Duh! How else would I have gotten here?" Buttercup frowned and looked up at her sister. "So is she telling the truth?" Blossom shrugged and flew back down. "Let's listen to her side of the story." So Fionna explained how she was beating the stuff out of Ice Queen - which earned her a high five from Buttercup - when she somehow created the portal. Blossom nodded and listened intently, finding the whole thing fascinating. "And then I landed on my butt, right here. Everyone started looking at me and screaming like I was some kind of freak." She frowned. "It's not every day people all from portals and land in the middle of the street," Blossom giggled. "I guess I believe you." Bubbles jumped up and smiled. "I knew she wasn't evil! Are you a bunny person? I love bunnies!" "Shut up, Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted, making the blue puff squeak. Fionna laughed and decided these 'Powerpuff Girls' weren't half bad. But, she still had unfinished business to do. "Do you guys think you could fly me up there? I need to get back to my land and defeat the Ice Queen." Buttercup was up in a flash. "Only if you take us with you! I need to punch something." "At last!" Ice Queen cackled, holding Prince Gumball close to her. "I will have the hottest man in all of Aaa!" "You won't get away with this!" The prince shouted, struggling in the Queen's grip. "My pal Fionna will save me!" Ice Queen laughed again and shook her head. "Silly boy. Fionna is gone!" "Oh really?" A raspy voice asked from behind them. Both heads turned around and they were shocked to see Fionna standing with 3 floating girls. The one who spoke had dark hair, a green and black striped dress looking out of place with her rough looking exterior. "You sent her to the wrong town, Ice Queen." In a flash, all 4 girls were on the Queen. Pink, blue and green energy balls bounced around the castle, the screams from the blue woman echoing with them. Fionna worked on untying Prince Gumball. "I knew you'd come for me, pal!" He grinned, pulling the now cut rope off of himself. Fionna smiled sadly and nodded. "Of course, pal." A final blast of blue energy engulfed the room, and a high-pitched, "Don't ever mess with us again!" marked the end of the battle, Ice Queen laying down in a motionless lump. Her battered form let out a groan every once in a while, causing Buttercup to smirk. "She won't be bothering you for a while, Fionna." Blossom smiled, standing in front of the heroine. "You should leave the portal open! We can be best friends!" Bubbles suggested, spinning around Fionna happily. "Or you can call us when you need us to kick more butt." Buttercup grunted, folding her arms over her chest. Fionna smiled and stuck her hand out and Blossom grabbed it with her mitt, shaking it firmly. "Pleasure doing business with you." And the day was saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! -cue explosion of hearts- Copyright 2012 Cartoon Network. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers